Chinese Cemetery
by Shinning Diamond
Summary: Hatake Kakashi. Seorang pekerja kantoran baru yang mengalami kesialan sepulang lembur. Jalur yang biasa dilaluinya tertutup longsor. Terpaksa dia harus melewati areal pemakaman Chinese karena itu satu-satunya jalan. Namun, apakah Kakashi dapat mematuhi pantangan yang berlaku saat melewati tempat angker tersebut? /ONESHOT, RnR?/


**DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **RATE : T (Teen/Remaja)**

 **WARNING : Alternate Universe, Bit OOC, Oneshot**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Chinese Cemetery ~**

Hatake Kakashi. Seorang karyawan baru yang bekerja pada divisi marketing, tengah meregangkan otot-ototnya setelah selesai bekerja lembur. Atasannya mewajibkan dirinya untuk rela pulang lebih larut pada hari ini. Mempercepat penyelesaian laporan pemasaran, dalih sang atasan. Dan seperti inilah keadaan dia sekarang. Kemejanya kusut di hampir seluruh bagian. Rambutnya nampak kusam acak-acakan. Matanya sangat sayu akibat ngantuk. Dan keluhan acap kali terlontar dari bibirnya yang tertutupi masker.

"Sudah pukul dua belas malam rupanya." ucapnya setelah selesai menengok ke arah jam dinding di ruang kerjanya. "Yosh ... saatnya pulang dan tidur."

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama baginya untuk merapikan seluruh perlengkapan maupun peralatan kerja. Kurang lebih lima menitan. Setelahnya ia bergegas keluar dari ruangannya lalu kemudian mengunci pintu ruangan tersebut.

"Kau lembur, Kakashi?"

Suara seorang pria barusan membuat pria berambut mencuat itu lekas menengok ke sang pemilik suara. Itu Asuma. Kawan pertamanya di perusahaan ini yang bekerja di divisi produksi.

"Asuma? Emm, iya. Lembur pertamaku." jawab Kakashi simpel.

Lelaki bercambang lebat itu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Kau pernah bilang kan jika rumahmu cukup jauh dari sini? Di desa Hanazuki kalau tidak salah?"

Kakashi mengantongi kunci pintu ruang kerjanya sebelum menyahut. "Iya. Berjarak lima belas kilometer dari gedung ini. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Tadi senja aku melihat berita di televisi. Jalan utama yang menghubungkan kota Konoha ini menuju ke desa asalmu itu terputus oleh longsor. Katanya pula ada beberapa kendaraan yang tertimbun longsoran itu saat lewat. Kasihan ya mereka."

Informasi dari rekannya itu membuat si penyandang marga Hatake tertegun sejenak. "Begitu ya. Hmm. Berarti kemungkinan besar belum bisa dilewati dalam jangka waktu dekat ini."

Asuma menepuk pundak Kakashi, "Kau menginap saja di rumahku ya selama beberapa hari sampai jalan raya itu bisa digunakan lagi. Bagaimana?"

"Terima kasih atas tawaran baikmu, Asuma." pemilik rambut berwarna perak ini balas menepuk telapak tangan Asuma yang berada di atas bahunya. "Tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku harus pulang karena ibuku sedang sakit cukup parah di rumah. Beliau sendirian. Aku tidak bisa meninggalk ... "

"Aku paham. Maaf karena tidak mengerti persoalanmu." sambar Asuma dibarengi ekspresi penyesalan.

"Tidak apa-apa."

Mereka berdua terdiam dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

"Jadi ... "

Kakashi melirik ke arah wajah Asuma.

"Kau akan melewati pemakaman itu ya? Setahuku jalur yang membelah pemakaman itu walau terasa lebih jauh tapi bisa sampai di desa tempat tinggalmu." tutur Asuma.

"Kau benar." Kakashi membenarkan pendapat kawannya itu. "Aku akan lewat sana malam ini. Dan mungkin untuk beberapa hari ke depan. Walau jaraknya lebih jauh sekitar enam kilometeran dan kondisi jalannya yang cukup bergelombang namun itu satu-satunya cara." lanjutnya.

Si pegawai baru pun melanjutkan langkahnya yang tertunda. Tapi di tengah jalan Asuma tiba-tiba saja menyeletuk, "Sebelum kita berpisah, aku ingin mewanti-wantimu. Kau tahu kan aturan yang sudah mendarah daging saat melewati pemakaman orang China itu? Yang sudah turun-temurun disampaikan oleh orang tua bahkan kakek-nenek kita."

Kakashi menanggapinya dengan senyuman kecut. "Ohh. Yang itu ya?"

Muka Asuma tampak serius kali ini. Sorot matanya menajam. "Kakashi, tolong jangan tengok ke kanan ataupun kiri saat melewati pemakaman itu nanti. Jika siang tidak menjadi masalah. Tapi ini sudah malam. Percayalah, sudah banyak orang yang menerima akibatnya saat melanggar wejangan ini. Pamanku pernah menjadi korbannya juga."

Kakashi kembali melangkahkan sepasang kakinya sembari berbicara. "Santai saja. Aku sudah terbiasa melewati jalan itu kok. Daaah ... "

"Kakashi!"

Asuma hanya bisa mengamati punggung rekan kerjanya yang sudah tidak kelihatan karena tertutup oleh pintu lift di ujung depan sana. Batinnya cemas menyangkut orang itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Bruuumm._

Sebuah mobil tipe sedan model lama melaju dengan kecepatan yang tidak terlalu kencang di sebuah jalanan sempit nan bergelombang. Melewati beberapa rumah maupun warung yang berdiri di tepi jalan raya.

Sekelilingnya kini mulai sepi baik itu dari cahaya lampu maupun bangunan. Memasuki wilayah yang ditumbuhi oleh banyak pepohonan. Seperti hutan kecil.

Di dalam mobil sedan tersebut, Kakashi terlihat sedang menyetir dengan santai. Tidak ada ekspresi ketegangan sama sekali di wajahnya. Sesekali ia ketuk-ketukkan jari telunjuknya pada stir mobil. Kepalanya bergoyang ke kanan maupun kiri saat mulutnya menyenandungkan alunan nada sebuah lagu favoritnya.

Telapak kaki kanannya sedikit diangkat ke atas. Mengurangi kecepatan mobil karena kondisi permukaan jalan semakin berlubang. Jalanan yang rusak. Itu pertanda hampir sampai di tengah-tengah areal pemakaman.

'Aku harus tenang. Aku sudah beberapa kali melewati jalanan ini pada siang hari. Dan tidak terjadi apa-apa.' ujarnya dalam hati. Mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Bola mata hitamnya mulai menangkap objek berupa batu nisan ukuran besar yang sudah lumrah berada di pemakaman khusus orang keturunan China. Tidak bisa dia pungkiri jika tempo detak jantungnya meningkat. Merangsang pengeluaran keringat dingin melalui jutaan pori-pori yang ada di kulit tubuhnya.

"Ehm." Kakashi berdehem. Pandangannya lurus ke depan. Namun jujur saja ada semacam keinginan kuat untuk menengokkan kepala ke kanan dan melihat pemandangan deretan batu nisan beserta pohon kamboja yang terselimuti kegelapan malam. Larangan untuk menoleh justru ingin dia langgar.

 _Bruuumm._

Masih kurang setengah jalan lagi untuk bisa lepas dari kawasan pemakaman ini. Sangat luas dan panjang memang. Lelaki bermasker ini melirikkan bola matanya ke kanan lalu kembali lurus. Kanan lalu lurus. Berulang-ulang. Rasa penasarannya makin memuncak.

'Tidak nalar sungguh jika hanya pada malam hari saja kita tidak boleh menengokkan kepala. Aku semakin yakin jika aturan itu hanyalah mitos yang dibuat oleh orang jaman dulu untuk menakut-nakuti anak-anak mereka.'

Diberanikannya perlahan untuk menggeser posisi kepalanya ke samping kanan. Degup organ pemompa darahnya berpacu jauh lebih cepat ketimbang sebelumnya. Bahkan kedua kakinya sedikit terasa gemetar.

.

.

.

Tidak ada apa-apa.

.

.

.

Kelopak mata Kakashi berkedip-kedip. Deretan batu nisan ukuran raksasa yang bersanding mesra dengan sekumpulan pohon kamboja terlihat lumayan jelas oleh kedua netranya. Dadanya tidak terasa sesesak tadi. Gemetaran di kedua kakinya pun langsung sirna.

"Fyuuh, ternyata oh ternyata ... " ia hadapkan wajahnya lurus lagi ke depan. Fokus kepada jalan raya. " ... tidak terjadi apa-apa kan?" pria ini tersenyum sangat lega dari balik maskernya.

"Iya."

Tengkuk Kakashi sempat terasa panas dalam hitungan detik. Namun ia tidak mempedulikan hal tersebut. Mobil yang dikemudikan olehnya telah melewati pemakaman China dan dia pun bisa leluasa memacu kecepatan supaya lebih cepat sampai di rumah.

 **\- OWARI -**

 **Sudah tiga fic horror oneshot yang author buat secara rentetan dalam hitungan hari.**

 **Sebenarnya author membikin fic semacam ini setelah merasa tertantang oleh fic riddle multichapter karya Vylenzh of Dream. Hehehe.**

 **Oke, silahkan dibaca baik-baik dan cermati keanehan yang dialami oleh saudara Hatake Kakashi. Mudah saja kok.**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca! :)**


End file.
